


【马东】恋人27曲

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *两人各自的视角/旁观视角*不是严格按照时间线排的*各种play请注意





	【马东】恋人27曲

1\. 接吻的时候嘴里含着嚼得黏黏的泡泡糖让马克舔掉。

 

2\. 在拉上窗帘的教室里把东赫按在讲台上艹他。

 

3\. 抱住彩排后的马克，胸贴胸地抱紧，然后用自己的那里去蹭他的那里。

 

4\. 靠在东赫的肩膀后面向他露出来的脖子吹气，对着他的白色水手服撸，射在他同样洁白的裤子上。

 

5\. 在沙滩上骑乘位，用自己光着的大腿夹紧马克的胯。

 

6\. 在昏暗的小巷里靠在墙边帮对方撸，轻轻地啃对方的脖子。

 

7\. 然后用doggy style来了两发。

 

8\. 把抱着篮球的东赫按在篮球架上做到他哭不出声为止。

 

9\. 趴在沙发上让马克用猫尾巴肛塞给自己扩张。

 

10\. 站在飞驰的敞篷车上做。

 

11\. 全身湿透地躺在车顶让东赫给自己口，一边玩弄他同样湿滑的后面。

 

12\. 躲在房间里的圣诞树后面吞马克的性器，看着镜子里仰着头露出性感的喉结的他。

 

13\. 在相邻的两间房靠着中间的墙和对方phone sex。

 

14\. 帮东赫举巨大的麦克风，顺便把毫无防备的他的上衣撩到锁骨处，看着他的肌肤一寸寸地泛红。

 

15\. 彩排前钻到马克的长格纹裙底下拉开裤子拉链，想象他在哥哥们面前咬牙忍耐的样子。

 

16\. 模仿泰容哥抱住东赫的后脑勺额头相抵，低头看他鼓起的裤裆。

 

17\. 运动服外套和宽松的长裤一起滑到脚踝在废弃的厂房里拥吻。

 

18\. 穿着亮片西装在酒店的大床上像发情的野兽一样厮磨，彼此交换低沉的喘息和绵软的呻吟。

 

19\. 把东赫摁在停车场柱子上狠狠地冲击他的敏感点，听他慵懒地叫自己的名字。

 

20\. 解开短裤的腰带跨坐在马克脸上，如同脱衣舞娘一样扭动自己的腰。

 

21\. 趴在卡车上的樱花枝丫里没日没夜地翻云覆雨。

 

22\. 跪在羽毛堆里缠绕在一起帮对方口。

 

23\. 扒开台球桌上东赫的双腿像猛兽一般挺进，伸出手去挽他后仰的脖子。

 

24\. 金碧辉煌的喷泉旁，倒伏在马克怀里，任由他铺天盖地的极具侵略性的吻他。

 

25\. 用滚烫的勃起的性器顶在东赫的面具上，按住面具不许他摘。

 

26\. 坐在会议桌上衣衫不整地对着桌上的话筒和坐在桌边的马克放纵地自慰。

 

27\. 坐在地上拍集体照的时候偷偷地伸手揉捏对方的腹肌和大腿内侧。

 

  
BONUS：梦崽直播的时候在练习室角落里用平板电脑遮住脸深吻。


End file.
